


Bandit’s Fault

by mrflimflam



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Dominic makes a mistake, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Poor Jäger, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrflimflam/pseuds/mrflimflam
Summary: Dominic decides to pull a rather romantic prank on his friend Marius - one that involves pretending to be a female. Much to his surprise, Marius has eyes for a different gender.





	Bandit’s Fault

-Marius POV-

Marius’ special ringtone echoed across his empty living room. He was currently having a much needed and very relaxing bath, different coloured and scented bath salts included. 

He had been working his ass off for days at a time, getting a wink of sleep every few hours as the mission he was in required him to preform his absolute best. Many such operators in team Rainbow experienced this lack of sleep due to overworking from time to time, Marius seemed to fall victim just a little bit more. Now, it was his beauty and relaxation time. 

But the damned phone kept on buzzing. Sighing softly, he pulled the plug out of the drain - it was rather satisfying thank you very much- and climbed out, shivering at the cold air touching his sensitive and wet body. Wrapping himself in warm clothes he left the comfort of the steamy bathroom and grabbed his phone off the counter. 

7 missed calls and 4 text messages from an unknown number.

-Dominic POV-

“This useless shit can’t pick up his phone for one second, can he?” Dominic scoffed down at the phone he was holding. His previous plans would be totally and utterly shit on if Marius did not answer or respond to his messages. 

“Well try again then.” The second voice belonged to a younger German, Elias, who was accompanying Dominic. “He’ll answer sooner or later.” Elias crossed his arms and smirked at the irritated look on the older Germans face. 

Suddenly a reply came.  
“Who is this?” It said. Oh thank God, Dominic’s plan was saved. “He responded, what do i say?” His heart bounced. His plan was to prank Marius by pretending to be a pretty girl who works in the workshop at base. He knew Marius was a loner and always wondered how he would react if an actual female spoke to him romantically.

Leaning against the kitchen table was Monika, and beside her Julian. Monika was looking doubtful and had been the first to speak up against Dominic’s “cruel” plan. Julian, however, was more than happy and looked a bit overexcited. “You should leave him alone.” She muttered and shook her head. 

“Hey, i saw you at the workplace earlier. My name is Mia.” Dominic spoke aloud what he typed, completely disregarding Monikas statement. “I just wanted to say Hi. :)” He hoped this did not sound too pushy. 

-Marius POV- 

Mia? Who is Mia?  
Questions fluttered through his head, beginning to confuse him. He struggled slightly with his autism and it was a nightmare in social situations so to have someone he has never met so blatantly want to have a conversation with him, well, it was scary. 

“I’m sorry, I’m Marius. It’s nice to meet you too. Are you also into machines, working in the workplace and all?” He was drawing blanks. He had no idea how to start up a conversation with someone, let alone someone he had never met. This was certainly a first, and in Marius’ opinion, hopefully a last. 

-Dominic POV- 

“Oh God he is so awkward. Poor guy!” Julian genuinely sounded sorry and Dominic didn’t know wether to feel more bad about him or Marius. However, it was true. Marius was in fact clearly trying very hard and the result was a bit awkward but at least they were getting places. 

“Ahaha so nice to meet you Marius! I am a bit into machines but... i was hoping you could maybe help me with something? I promise it’s not too much.”  
He knew Marius would probably get overwhelmed if he proposed they do anything too crazy, or at least too crazy in Marius’ books. He knew he had to get to the point quickly and smoothly though.

“I know a lot about machines.”  
The reply was exactly what Dominic expected. Marius was always good at holding conversations and was a very lively and fun person to be around... at least around Dominic anyway. They were as close as brother so naturally it was easy for him- anyone else he falters significantly and ends up relying on the other party to keep the conversation alive. 

“What the frick was that?” Elias snorted. The other German was just as keen on finding out how Marius would handle the situation as much as Dominic was. “No wonder this man prefers machines over actual people.” Elias statement made a lot of sense. 

“Do you know a lot about women?” Getting really spicy now. “About how to make a women feel good? :)” The smile face was for pure innocent effect. He knew this would throw Marius for the loop all the more and that’s why it was perfect.  
“I’m pretty good at being a girl, hmm?” Dominic prided himself on his keen ability to portray different stereotypes to make his infamous pranks work and Julian happily agreed while Monika sighed and Elias chuckled. 

-Marius POV- 

Excuse me, but what? Marius knew fuck all about people in general so there was absolutely no way he knew anything about women let alone know how to make a women “feel good”. Now he was beginning to get very nervous. Now things had clearly gone too far and the conversation had barely begun. 

Now Marius would want to stay away from small talk with strangers forever. He had to stop things right here. He knew it made no sense for a random female to message him and suddenly make such advances but he had no choice. He was beginning to get twitchy and uncomfortable and it was not the bath salts.

“No. I can’t. I’m sorry. It was great chatting with you but i can’t do anything romantic with any women. I apologize for the inconvenience and it has nothing to do with you, it’s just that i’m-

-Dominic POV-

“Gay?”

Dominic wondered if he was reading this correctly for a brief moment before Julian had echoed the word aloud. Marius was gay? Marius liked men?

Suddenly Dominic felt sick. He had really screwed up. This was not something that Marius should have had to tell him because of a prank. Monika was right all along, this was cruel. Elias and Julian shouldn’t have seen it. This was extremely private to Marius and he had just ruined it. 

He quickly pulled the phone from view and looked up at the people near him. Elias was looking dumbfounded and Julian uncertain of what to do next. Monika was looking questionable at the three boys as if she could tell from the other side of the room something had just gone wrong. 

As fast as possible he got up and rushed out of the living room, through the hallway and into his bedroom. He felt his anxiety rising and his anger at himself for so being so selfish and immature threatening to bring tears to his eyes. His hands shook slightly as lifted the phone to his ear, the phone ringing. This was not something that could be spoken about over text. “Please answer, Marius. I’m so sorry.” His lips traced those words into thin air.

“Hello?” Marius answered. 

“It’s Dom. I’m so sorry. I support you and I love you Marius. Please... I fucking made a mistake.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick little Jändit piece I whipped up. I’ve been planning to make this for awhile and I like how it turned out. Feel free to use your imagination and continue the story :)


End file.
